


I Don't Have A Soul Mate. But Maybe I Can Have You.

by Infernal_Light



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates. What a bunch of bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have A Soul Mate. But Maybe I Can Have You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably the longest thing I have ever written. It was supposed to be a different pairing but it kind of turned into Mavin. My very first Mavin to be honest. I think I did ok with it but you be the judge.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soul mates. Now there was a fanciful idea. It was supposedly a mark that connected you to another person that you were destined to be with. You would meet and instantly fall in love. You would have children and grow old together. You would have a perfect life with your soul mate.

But the problem was it wasn't always like that. Sometimes soul mates hated each other, sometimes the relationship between the mates just don't work out and in this world if you can't be with your soul mate it is very hard to find someone else who will love you since everyone has already dedicated themselves to their soul mate and refuse to go out with anyone unless they shared their mark.

Michael was one of the unfortunate people to end up like this. He thought he had found his soul mate since their marks were so very similar, two little stars on their left shoulder. They were both ecstatic when they found out to say the least and they almost immediately started a relationship with each other. It was like living in a dream for 6 months until brutal reality came crashing in on him in the form of him and Lindsay having a argument. It wasn't even about anything in particular. They were just yelling at each other.

They had several more arguments until one day Lindsay just up and left. She took everything that was hers, which mainly consisted of clothes and a few books. Michael didn't expect it but he didn't feel upset. Just this weird sense of relief that she was gone for a while so he could relax and not have to worry about getting into a fight with her.

_ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!? SHE'S NOT COMING BACK YOU MORON!_

And that's when he panicked.

He tried everything to talk to Lindsay and convince her to come back, but she wouldn't.

"Michael, you know just as well as me that if I come back we are just going to argue again! And it's going to end in me leaving you and the cycle will just go on and on and on. I think it's best if we aren't together anymore."

That's where Michael gave up. He didn't bother trying to call Lindsay again, even when _she_ called him Michael couldn't bring himself to call back. All he could think about was what a idiot he was for arguing with Lindsay and he kept blaming himself for everything that had happened.

_You aren't good enough for your soul mate. Who the hell likes you if your **soul mate** doesn't? They are supposed to be your other half and she hates you. Something is wrong with you._

Those thoughts were the one that sent Michael spiralling into depression. The only outlet he had at his self-hate was yelling at video games all day, including the occasional breaking of things and the ever present swearing.

_Maybe other people will enjoy your misery? God knows how twisted some fuckers are._

He had no idea when he thought of the idea to record his rages and post them onto a website. It just happened one day and suddenly he was Michael "Rage quit" Jones. He was thought of as the guy who played hard games and got furious over them. He ended up attracting quite a large audience and somehow had got the attention of a company called Rooster teeth.

_Weird-ass name. Whatever, do it. Why the fuck not? It's not like you have anything better to do... You worthless piece of shit..._

The interview for the job went as well as Michael expected it to. Which means that he was 20 minutes late and he had almost lost his chance to even have a chance of being hired. But he just managed to burst through the doors as he saw what he assumed to be the boss getting up and turning to enter a office where he hear a lot of rambunctious yelling and general noise.

"HEY! I'm here! Sorry for being late. Alarm clock didn't wake me up. _The stupid piece of shit..."_

He realized where he was once again and hoped that the person standing in front of him didn't hear that otherwise he could pretty much say goodbye to any chance of getting this job and he would end up back at home with his shitty recording equipment and end up yelling at video games for the rest of his life, which sounded crap in Michaels opinion.

"'Bout time you showed up! Just about to give up on you coming. Well come on let's get this over and done with I guess."

"Yes, y-yeah, ok."

"Chill out. You look as scared as dicks!"

Dicks? Since when did someone looking to hire someone say 'You look as scared as dicks'. Michael just gave the back of the guys head a look as he was lead into a different office to the one he was originally headed to when he thought Michael wasn't coming.

They sat down on opposite sides of a table. He gave himself time to observe the features of the person interviewing him. They had tired blue eyes and a amazing moustache like a villain from one of those old-fashioned movies. They had tattoos covering his arms so barely any normal skin could be seen. All in all, Michael could say he was one of the weirdest people he has ever seen.

"So, right. Interview time...Uhh..."

Michael was pretty sure that regular interviews had people who were more prepared than this guy who seemed to just be thinking up questions on the spot. Eventually the man managed to think of a question and they slowly went on with the interview. He tried to be as professional as possible while holding back the glare he wanted to throw the other man way because of how unprepared they were.

"Okay so that should be it. See ya at work on Monday."

"What?"

"You got the job. See. You. At. Work."

"Shouldn't you like, I don't know, think about it or something?"

"Nah, you got the job, the interview was just to get to know you a bit."

"What the fuck!? So there was no point in this fucking interview?"

Fuck any formalities with this guy. He makes him come in after this guy set up a interview and didn't prepare any fucking questions!? And then after that there was no fucking point in the whole thing because he already had the job? What the actual _fuck._ And this guy just had to start laughing like the fucking asshole he is.

Michael was about ready to punch someone before someone came bursting through the door and came crashing into him. This was the last straw for Michael and he decided to take his anger out on whoever was stupid enough to get him to this point.

"What the actual fuck!? Watch wherever the fuck you were going you moron! Jesus, do you even know the meaning of 'being aware of your fucking surroundings!'"

And there came another round of laughter from that asshole.]

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Your gonna fit in great! Gavin's going to get shit from you though considering what just happened."

So this skinny prick was called Gavin. Well at least he knows one name now. He just has to learn a bunch more. No biggie.

"Geeeeooooofffff, we need to film the minecraft let's play or I'm not going to be able to edit it."

And there is the name of the guy that had been interviewing him for about 90 minutes now. Kind of easy to understand since the guy didn't pay attention to him while he was thinking of questions and it would be rather odd to ask for his name in the midst of a interview. At least he thought so.

"Ok, I will be right there. See you Michael."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Geoff waved to him as he was practically dragged off by Gavin who was making noises like a bird due to Geoff's lack of cooperation.

_What a fucking weirdo. Anyways, back to my shitty apartment to wait for several days before I can start the job I got before I even went to this stupid place._

He trudged out of the building before glancing back when he felt someone looking at him. He turned around and stared through the glass doors and there was Gavin looking back at him. He saw Gavin jump back suddenly when he saw Michael looking, gave a quick wave and rushed to somewhere else before Michael could go back inside and question him about what the hell just happened. He stood there thinking about it himself for a couple minutes before shrugging it off and heading home to yell at some 10 year olds on his Xbox.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm and groaned before sitting up and stopping the alarm.

_At least it woke me up this time._

He slowly got out of bed and got ready for work before sighing and pushing his door open and heading off to his new job. He didn't bother to check the time before he left so he ended up being early and completely lost as to where he should go. He just stood there for a while hoping for someone to come along. Eventually a man with light hair and piercing blue eyes passed by and glanced his way. He stopped when he didn't recognize him and saw him just standing there.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was supposed to start work today you see but I turned up early and I don't know where to go. So Yeah..."

"So your Michael then. Nice to meet you. My names Ryan and I can show you where you're going to be working if you want."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

Ryan showed him to a room that Michael recognized to be the one where he heard a lot of noise on the day of his interview. There were 6 desks set up with varying amounts of monitors and several different gaming consoles on each desk. Ryan guided him towards one right next to a giant bookcase of games.

"And here is your desk. I had to organize it since it was pretty much just chucked on there and everyone was too lazy to organize it. Either way get settled in people should start coming in soon.

With that Ryan turned around and walked back to his own desk. Michael looked at him as he walked away and saw what was inevitably a soul mate mark on his elbow. It was a small crown that reminded him of his own soul mate mark and how it signified he was alone for the rest of his miserable life. Michael sharply turned to face his desk and started busying himself with setting his stuff up to try and distract himself. And for the most part it worked. He slowly pushed the thoughts about soul mates to the back of his mind and by the time he had everything set up he had mostly forgotten about what had happened earlier.

Quite literally the moment he finished his set up he heard a door open as someone entered the office. He turned around to see who it was and saw a man with a beard and glasses who was also looking at him. It took a moment to realize they were staring at each other and the bearded man smiled.

"So you must be Michael right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Michael closed his mouth which he had opened to answer them before Ryan decide he would answer the question. Jack seemed to not pay much attention to what happened and continued on like Michael was the one who had answered.

"Well I'm Jack and I'm going to be working with you."

"Be warned he is the only normal one around here."

He turned to face the new voice in the room to see Geoff standing at the doorframe with Gavin right behind them. Gavin was avoiding eye contact with Michael but right now he wasn't focused on that.

"What do you mean by normal?"

"You will find out soon." Geoff replied with a small laugh before everyone moved towards their desks and started to start up their computers. Everyone was silent for little while before Geoff started up a small conversation with Gavin. Somehow it ended up with everyone (minus Michael) VS Gavin after he asked some stupid question that Michael didn't hear because he wasn't paying too much attention. He tried to focus on doing something else but failed miserably and ended up listening to everyone yell at Gavin.

The conversation ended abruptly when the door opened once more and a dark haired person who also sported a pair of glasses and wearing a hoodie walked in.

"About time you got here! Been waiting on you for ages, we have a lot to film today with the newbie here."

The way Geoff said it made it sound like this guy was late all the time and that he was not even the slightest bit disappointed that they didn't show up on time. It was like it was a regular routine for this guy to show up late.

"You know me Geoff, when am I ever going to come in on time? Either way, Sup, I'm Ray. Your Michael? That's cool."

He didn't even give Michael any time to answer before he sat down at his own desk and, like everyone else, booted up his computer. There was about a 5 minute break before Geoff got up and everyone immediatly turned to face him.

"Okay, so we have stuff to film today. We have the VS, GO! and a Let's Play to do today. I think we could leave the live camera action stuff to when Caleb and all that decide to make us aware of their presence. Good? Ok."

Everyone set up the game and capture software and soon they were filming. It was a shooting game with Geoff, Jack and Ryan on one team and Ray, Gavin and Michael on the other. Michael could clearly see that Ray was getting most of the points on their team while Gavin was doing almost nothing. If anything he was just making the teams score worse.

At one point he had a perfect shot on Ryan but of course Gavin had to get in the fucking way and take the bullet that was meant for Ryan. And of course it had to kill him which meant minus points for their team. Gavin was a fucking nuisance.

At the end of the game Michael had amassed quite a few points and Ray had definitely got the most points since he was about 30 ahead of Michael. But Gavin dragged behind with 10 points.

"10 points? Gavin you're a fucking loser, how the hell does someone get _10 fucking points_?"

"But Micool..."

"'But Micool' nothing. And it's fucking Michael.

"That's what I said."

"No it's not."

Gavin gave his birdlike squawk of indignation before giving up on the subject as the Let's Play was pretty much over. Michael gave a glance Gavin's way to make sure there weren't actually any hard feelings between the two of them since it would be rather hard to work with someone that didn't like him. But as he looked at Gavin his eyes locked onto a small camera shaped mark behind his ear.

Another _goddamned_ soul mark. He forgot about any form of apology for the time being as he had to, once again, push the thoughts about Lindsay out of his mind. Why the hell did everyone have to have fucking marks that he can clearly see? It was so annoying how he had to be reminded twice in one day because of peoples soul marks. He was going to explode if he saw another stupid mark.

He could tell everyone knew he was in a sour mood all of a sudden but nobody but Ray was watching him when he looked at Gavin before swiftly turning around. Ray was still deciding whether he should talk to Michael about it or what...

"The fuck are you looking at?"

**_Uhp, too late. Time to execute plan....plan....Uh... Plan Talk To Michael. Ok that's a real shitty name but whatever._ **

"I was looking at you looking at Gavin before turning around and quickly working on absolutely nothing. What the hell happened there?"

"None of your business, now shove off."

And there went any chance of talking to Michael until he calmed down. Either way it looked like a sensitive subject. But what could it be...?

**_Oh. My. God. Are they...? Oh shit. Ok new plan. Get those two together even if it's the last thing I do._ **

"Hey Michael."

"What?"

"So around here everyone has like a team name for when we pair up and stuff. For example me and Ryan are the R&R connection. So I was thinking you need a team name for when you end up working with someone, yeah?"

"Ok?"

"So since you and Gavin are probably going to end up as a team you guys need a name."

"That sounds bloody top!"

Ray smiled at Gavin as he bounded up to where him and Michael were talking. He looked like normal happy Gavin so that settled any thoughts of Gavin hating him out of his mind and it just made Ray's plan come together.

**_Great, so stage one is almost complete. Just gotta make them make a name up._ **

"So what's your name gonna be?"

"Uh, Micool, got any ideas my boi?"

**_Name calling. Wow. Gavin already likes him then. This is gonna be sweet! Already got onto stage two of the plan and we haven't even started yet._ **

"I don't fucking know. Uh. Team Dynamite? That sounds fucking bad."

"Team _nice_ Dynamite! Let's have that Micool!"

"What the fuck? You know what, I don't care. Okay Team Nice Dynamite it is then."

**_Aaaaannnnddd. My work here is done for now._ **

The day went on in a normal fashion and Michael soon found it to be the end of the day. All in all he could say that working at this place wasn't half bad and maybe he could actually look forward to waking up every morning. He exited the building with a smile and strode down the street headed towards his house. Before he got too far though he could hear footsteps behind him and turned around whilst still walking backwards to see...Ray?

It was blatantly obvious Ray had thought he was being sneaky when he was following Michael. Why he was doing so was beyond Michael. In fact there were a lot of things beyond Michael right now and he didn't need anything else on his plate at the moment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It was only then that Ray realized that his 'cover was blown and he quickly changed his composure to his normal relaxed posture.

"I wanted to come round your place and check it out, maybe play on some games or something?"

"You've known me one day and your already coming round to my apartment?"

"Yeah, me and Gavin do it all the time. I usually kick his ass but you know."

"So can I say no to you coming round?"

"Absolutely not. I have made my choice and you are now stuck with me for the rest of the evening. And I expect food. And drink. And a lot of other stuff I will mention later."

They walked back to Michaels apartment while talking about random things. Michael didn't realize that Ray was watching Michael every now and then, trying to look behind his ear to find that tell-tale mark that would show they were soul mates. But there was this curl of hair that was blocking his view to see the (non-existent) mark.

He eventually gave up and changed his goal to making sure that Michael wasn't some secret asshole that would treat Gavin badly. He asked various innocent questions throughout the evening. As far as Ray was aware Michael didn't find anything weird with the questions until he got on to the subject of soul mates.

He brought up the question over a game of Halo and of course was winning by a mile . Michael was completely focused on the game while Ray kept glancing at him. Thinking of the most appropriate time to bring it up before he got too impatient and decided to casually say it.

"So, Michael, have you met your soul mate yet?"

Michael froze and turned towards Ray with anger flaring in his eyes. Ray flinched away at the sudden anger from Michael. He then realized what he himself had thought earlier. This was a touchy subject and Ray had just charged in and asked the worst possible question.

"Like I told you earlier, it's none of business. I think you should leave now."

Ray didn't get any time to respond before Michael pretty much picked him up and deposited outside the door. He heard it slam shut behind him and sighed. He was going to have to wait now until Michael had all but forgotten about this incident before trying again in a very indirect way. He decided to temporarily give up and slouched home, dejected. All the while Michael just sat there staring blankly at the TV screen. In his mind, thoughts of soul mates just drifted through his head...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later and Michael was back to normal and used to the everyday chaos of the office. He had been in several uploaded videos and even released his first Rage Quit onto the Rooster Teeth channel. It was received amazingly and the comments were filled with good feedback and suggestions for games he could play. He had already filmed several more in preparation for future uploads. During a couple, the rest of Achievement Hunter sat there and watched, sometimes making remarks that would cause Michael to turn and yell at them which was echoed by laughter.

It was also going well with other recordings. He fit well into the group dynamic and now everyone could be divided up into equal teams instead of someone being left alone or a one group bigger than the other. He just kind of... completed the group. Although he was often forced to be with Gavin as Ray went with Ryan and Geoff went with Jack. Over the course of being with Gavin, he lost almost every game when he played with him but he did end up becoming close with over time. He even started to Gavin 'boi' as well ( even though he would never admit that he actually enjoyed doing it, no, he was just doing it because it was something stupid Gavin made up).

In the mean time he also learnt more about everyone else he was working with. He eventually made a mental profile for each of his co-workers. It went like this:

**Geoff Ramsey** \- The guy in charge even though he doesn't ever act like it. Only once did he take advantage of being in charge and that was after work and deciding on who should pay for all the beers he bought. Generally a nice guy, tends to be a asshole though. Haven't seen his soul mark yet. probably hidden amongst all his tattoos. Or on his dick. I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

**Jack Pattillo** \- The most normal guy of the bunch (Just like Geoff had said). Nice guy who you can trust even though he often likes to do completely random things that don' have much to do with the task at hand. Still, recently saw his soul mark on the palm of his hand as he offered to help me up after I slipped chasing after Gavin. It was the outline of a basic two-floor house.

**Ryan Haywood** \- Normally a nice, kind and smart guy. But also fucking creepy as shit. He says some of the weirdest things I have ever heard and when I look over at him I sometimes don't see any kind of giveaway that he was joking. He is infamously called 'The Mad King' and I understand the mad part. Slightly wary of him to be completely honest. Saw his soul mark, a crown on his elbow, on the first day.

**Ray Narvaez** \- Not a bad guy. Keeps bringing up soul marks though. And putting me and Gavin together for stuff. It's really weird. Either way, he's a pro at games with a ridiculous gamer score or Xbox. He is a good enough guy, I guess. I just don't know all that much about him because he's too busy trying to get me and Gavin together. Ok, not like _together_ together but...Ok I am just going to stop before it gets weird. He showed me his mark in a attempt to get me to show him mine. It was just a single star on the opposite shoulder to mine. The marks were so similar it was unbelievable.

I still haven't shown him my mark.

 

So Michael could say that work was going well for him. Everything seemed good. Except Ray. Michael didn't know why, but he thought that Ray was secretly trying to do something and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. It had to do with him always being put with Gavin for some reason. So whatever was going on included him and Gavin. But why would Ray want to put them together in the first place? It was frustrating to say the least.

"Hey who's going out for bevs tonight?" Gavin asked to the group in the room.

There was a instant reply of 'yes' from Geoff, a 'sure' from Jack, there was 'I guess I could' from Ryan and Ray had answered with 'Yeah, me and Michael can go'.

And there was the thing that made him think that Ray was plotting something. He just dragged Michael into a outing, and it wasn't like this was the first time it had happened either. Ray had replied to multiple offers from Gavin with 'Yup, me and Michael can come'. Michael could say no at any time but he didn't. He told himself he just went along because it was rude to suddenly back out once someone said you were going.

_Yeah, keep telling that to yourself Michael. Then maybe it might be true. Or maybe it won't. And maybe you will admit to yourself that maybe you like him._

He wouldn't ever admit that he had grown fond of the British idiot over the last few weeks. Why would he? Michael wasn't Gavin's soul mate, he never had a chance to be with Gavin from the moment someone found that stupid mark on his left shoulder. Gavin probably had someone out there waiting for him. They would meet and fall in love and live a happy life, unlike Michael.

During all this time he spent thinking everyone else had gotten up and started to collect their stuff. Michael soon realised this and horridly started to do so as well before anyone could catch him out on it.

It took about 10 minutes before everyone was in their respective modes of transportation (Gavin and Michael in Geoff' car while Ray was in Ryan's) and were off to a nearby bar. They all ordered their drinks and sat around talking about nothing in particular. It was nice that everyone was there and they didn't have to be talking about work. Of course they talked about games, why wouldn't they? But it was a just more relaxed situation than when they were all crammed into a office.

Michael didn't remember when they brought up the topic of soul mates, at this time he was a fair bit drunk and had phased out until he felt someone shifting beside him. He looked over to see a sober Ray pulling down his sleeve to reveal his soul mark.

"Still haven't found my mate yet, but maybe one day..." He said with fake wondrous hope. Everyone gave at least a chuckle at what Ray said. Well except Gavin and Ryan who remained silent and looked away.

"Hey what's your guys problem?" Michael questioned, everyone else turned to face Michael and then look at the two who were still trying to avoid eye contact.

Ryan sighed before turning to face the rest of the group. He gave everyone a odd look before pausing and sighing again.

"I met my soul mate a while back, but she was terminally ill when I first saw her. We decided not to get together so we wouldn't get attached to each other and therefore not be sad when she dies. I don't know if she is still alive or if she is dead..."

"Wow.."

That was even worse than Michaels situation. At least he knew his was healthy and alive, still had memories of their time together. Ryan never even got to experience the thrill that was being with your soul mate. Know he is stuck with the knowledge that his soul mate could be dead and that he will never see them again. He just had a newfound respect for Ryan and what he had to deal with, never seeing the person you should love ever again...

Gavin still looked uncomfortable but had relaxed just a bit more now that Ryan had spoken. He also looked around the group before speaking himself.

"Like Ryan I've also seen and met my soul mate. But we got together for a while," Michael looked around to see everyone's expression and his brow furrowed when he saw confusion on Rays face.

"They were called Meg. They were top, one of the best people I have ever met. But it didn't work out.... She ended up leaving one day without a word. I just woke up to everything of hers gone from my place. So now I am alone."

Ray just looked dumbfounded as he kept looking between Michael and Gavin. What the hell was wrong with him right now?

_What the fuck is he doing making owl eyes at me and Gavin?_

**_I fucked up. Oops._ **

Ray slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned as he leant back. How could he have been so stupid as to think that/

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.." He muttered under his breath. Though it wasn't quite enough for the person next to him to start questioning him. And that person happened to be Gavin.

"What's up Vav?"

"Uhhhh...."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact why you have been forcing me and Gavin to do stuff together? I mean you dragged me along to this didn't you? It's not like this is the first time either." Michael butted in. He was just tired of whatever Ray was plotting and wanted it finished.

"Well. Everything I have done was kind of part of 'Plan Get Gavin And Michael To Go Out'."

Gavin just stared at Ray in shock while Michael glared daggers at them. Jack and Ryan sat in quiet amusement while Geoff was doing everything in his power to not burst out laughing.

"H-hey! In my defence I thought you two were soul mates back then. But now I know you guys aren't so yeah. Forget about it." He said with a nervous laugh that was backed up by Geoff bursting out laughing and Ryan and Jack quickly following suite with chuckles. Gavin let out the most fake sounding laugh Michael has ever heard which caused everyone else's laugh to fade out and to turn and face Gavin.

"W-what? A-aren't I aloud to laugh to?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you laugh like a psychopath. That's Ryan's job."

Ryan gave Michael a quizzical look at what Michael said but thankfully didn't say a word as Gavin gulped nervously. It was rather strange seeing him like this as he was usually so carefree and bold that you would never think someone like Gavin Free would act like this.

"I d-don't know what you mean Micool..."

"Gavin."

"What?"

Now which way should he take this? He could take it in a demanding way, forcing the information out of Gavin. Or, he could try a more caring approach and carefully coax the answer out. He decided upon the caring approach and softened his facial expression.

"Come on Gavin. You can trust me. Team Nice Dynamite?"

Gavin just stared into his lap now. Michael wasn't paying enough attention to notice the small blush that was creeping onto Gavin's cheeks. He was too busy trying to think of something to say to Gavin to get him to tell him what's wrong.

"Don't you trust your own boi?"

Gavin's head jerked up in reaction to what Michael said and he sputtered out random noises and words before he actually said something that made sense.

"O-of course I trust you Micool! But that's the problem! I trust you! I think your bloody top. Your tippity-toppers. I like you a lot Michael but we aren't soul mates and you probably have someone out there for you and you will meet them and you will be happy and then-t-then you won't bloody want me!"

The whole group remained silent, no one quite knew how to react to what Gavin had just said. Except Michael. He leaned back before quietly laughing to himself before it slowly got louder.

"M-Micool? What...?"

"Gavin. My soul mate doesn't want me. If she did she wouldn't have fucking left me months ago. In fact, if she hadn't of left me I wouldn't of made videos and I wouldn't have met you. Isn't that _weird_ Gavin? That by my soul mate leaving me, I met someone else who lost their soul mate in the exact same situation. Isn't that weird how we both like each other? This is fucking soul mates. Not some bullshit mark on your arm."

Everyone stared at him like he had gone mad. No such thing as souls mates? In Michaels opinion there wasn't. If there was then why were people left alone after their soul mate up and left. Why would one person die before even meeting their 'other-half'. It just didn't settle right and so Michael decided that there was no such thing as soul mates. The mark on your arm? Just something you shared with another person. That's it.

_He still hasn't noticed you said you like him. How unobservant is this guy?_

About 5 seconds later after Michael finished talking Gavin let out the loudest squawk Michael had ever heard which caused a few people to look their way before shaking their heads and turning away. It wasn't any of their business after all.

Geoff however had noticed when he first said it and had looked rather serious as Gavin stared at Michael in happiness and shock. Before either of them could say anything, Geoff decided he may as well say his part.

"I don't want either of you two banging in the office. Especially not on my desk. Got it? If you don't you will find yourself without a job."

"Yes Geoff."

"Good. I don't want to have to end up cleaning up after you two."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Michael and Gavin started to test the waters of a relationship together. They went out on a few dates out to dinner, got to know each other all over again because Gavin wanted it to 'be like soul mates meeting for the first time and going out together'. He didn't want it to be like two friends suddenly jumping into a relationship after knowing each other for a while.

Eventually they shared their first kiss together and after that everything went fairly quickly. They soon found themselves moving into Michaels apartment together. Gavin slept in his own bed for now but Michael was trying to get him to sleep in the same bed. But he had to take it slow with these things he decided as last time when things went too fast he lost his soul mate.

Through all of his doubts though, Gavin and Michael lived happily together with little to no issues. To people passing them by they just looked like two soul mates in love, except they were just two people who lost their soul mate and found love with someone else.

In the end, Michaels viewpoint still stood strong.

Soul mates were a bunch of bullshit


End file.
